


When in Oslo

by angelboygabriel



Series: Everything In Front Of My Eyes [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: (Slightly) Future Fic, Adventures, Banter, Discussions of MI, Domesticity, Engaged Evak, F/M, Family Vibes, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, cousins!Sander and Vilde, established relationships - Freeform, referenced languages: Norwegian/Dutch/English
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: The many adventures of Sander and Robbe as they visit Sander’s cousin in Oslo.
Relationships: Even Bech Næshim/Isak Valtersen, Sander Driesen & Vilde Lien Hellerud, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans, Vilde Lien Hellerud/Magnus Fossbakken
Series: Everything In Front Of My Eyes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570525
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125
Collections: Skam Belgium (Wtfock) ▶ Sander Driesen / Robbe Ijzermans





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the much-requested sequel to Your Way! You don’t need to read that for this fic to make sense, but it has some Robbe/Sander fun times and a little bit of background. No unnecessary angst for this series- rip to wtfock but im different

**TORSDAG 12:42**

**5 KAN 2020**

“Sander!” a sweet voice yells from the Arrivals lobby, and that’s all the warning he gets before his cousin has him swept into her arms, her pale hair swinging all over the place before she steps back with her shame-the-sun smile. Sander laughs happily in her embrace and she kisses his forehead before she turns to Robbe with the same bright smile. 

“This is my boyfriend, Robbe,” Sander introduces. Robbe extends his hand to shake, but Vilde simply throws her arms around his neck as well, Sander shooting a knowing smile over his shoulder. 

“I’ve heard so much about you! We’re really excited to have you. You’re just as cute in person as in the photos,” Vilde informs him, and Robbe glares at Sander.

“What?” he shrugs. “I like showing you off.”

Vilde snatches their bags from then when Robbe turns to try and argue with him, and kicks Sander’s shin. “Hey, no fighting! Well, not right now. My boyfriend has the car out front, so if you guys wanna get going we can drop your stuff off at our apartment and then go out for dinner. We had some friends get engaged recently and I really don’t know when we’re going to stop celebrating, they’re the sweetest couple ever and so _made_ for each other and I think you’ll get along really well even though we’re all a little older!” Vilde chattered excitedly as Sander and Robbe trailed her out of the airport. 

“How’s Aunt Anja?” Sander asks Vilde, and her smile dims a little.

“She’s still not the best, but she’s doing a lot better. Even helps me out a lot.”

Sander squeezes her arm, and her smile comes back a little bit.

“My mother has depression,” Vilde says neutrally. “Our family has a history of mental illness, but, we’re doing a lot better with getting the support we need. Even has bipolar and then my boyfriend’s mom does too, so they have helped me understand the stigmas against mental health and have showed us how to be kinder people.”

Vilde spoke so honestly and seemed so full of genuine compassion that Robbe felt himself taking a liking to her immediately. 

A small red car pulls up to the curb, and a lanky blonde guy gets out of the car, a rich smile that matches Vilde’s gracing his face.

“This is my boyfriend, Magnus,” Vilde introduces proudly as he kisses her cheek then shakes hands with Sander and Robbe.

“It’s great to finally meet you, Vilde never shuts up about you,” Sander says by way of hello, and Vilde blushes as Magnus raises his eyebrows.

“I am pretty great,” he responds with a smirk. “You’re Sander’s boyfriend, then?” Magnus directs at Robbe, and Robbe has to stop himself from also blushing like Vilde. Hearing himself be referred to as Sander’s boyfriend still gives him butterflies, and Robbe doubts the feeling will go away any time soon. Sander grabs his hand.

“Yeah, I’m Robbe,” he replies, and Magnus practically coos at them. He can see why Magnus and Vilde are such a good match already.

“Don’t they just remind you of Isak and Even in highschool?” Magnus asks Vilde, and she nods with a hand over her heart.

“Who?” Robbe asks, and Magnus opens the trunk so they can throw their bags in.

“Isak and Even. They’re our friends I mentioned earlier that got engaged recently,” Vilde responds. 

Robbe blinks at how casually and happily she says it. He still feels the apprehension, the nibble of worry that there are more people out there like the guys in the alley and how Moyo used to act, but every day there are reminders of the kindness in the world.

The four of them get into the car and Vilde plugs her phone into the aux cord to play some pop music. Something occurs to Robbe.

“How come you can speak Dutch, Vilde?” he asks after they’ve pulled out onto the main road. She turns in her seat to face him.

“Well, my mom is from Antwerp, like my aunt- Sander’s mom. But when my mom was in college, she studied abroad here, met my dad, and loved Oslo so much that she moved here and so I was raised Norway. But, because my mom is Dutch, I grew up hearing her speak it and it’s pretty much my second language. Even Magnus knows some from how often I speak it to my family.”

Robbe felt a little jealous. He knew Dutch of course, enough English and Spanish to order food and find a bathroom successfully, and perhaps three words in French. But he wasn’t fluent in two, three, or even more languages like Sander and Vilde.

“That’s cool,” he tries to respond normally, but he can tell Vilde picks up on his envy. She just smiles and turns back around.

Sander’s hand finds Robbe’s and Robbe holds it tight before he lets his head rest against the window. He’s never traveled this far before, and the rugged beauty of Norway translates even through the suburban areas that they drive through. When they reach Oslo, everything is tall and glittering and clean and Robbe openly gapes at the view.

“Do you like it?” Sander asks, and Robbe nods. They pull up to a tall apartment complex in a quieter section of the city and get out of the car. Magnus grabs their bags with protests from Sander and Robbe, but he waves them off as Vilde pushes the lobby door open and leads them to the elevator. They reach the fifth floor and then Vilde pulls her key out in front of apartment 43. The door clicks open, and the four of them file into a small, clean apartment.

“You two will have the guest bedroom,” Vilde informs them cheerfully, shoving Magnus off to go put their stuff in the room. “It has clean sheets on the bed and we washed some towels for you. If you get cold there’s extra blankets in the closet, and keep in mind we only have one bathroom. Also, sound carries in here,” she says pointedly to Sander, and Robbe goes red.

“Okay, okay. Thank you, Vilde,” he replies. 

“Selvfølgelig!” she says happily, pulling Sander into another hug. “I’m so glad you’re here. Now go get settled, take a nap, find a snack. We’re not going out until later,” Vilde tells them, and Robbe gratefully trails after Sander at the promise of rest.

The guest room door clicks shut softly behind them, and Robbe throws himself face-first on the bed. 

“I’m taking a nap,” he declares, and Sander snickers from somewhere behind him. There’s two thumps, then hands on his ankles as Sander unlaces Robbe’s shoes and pulls them off. He rolls over onto his stomach to stare at Sander, who is smiling down at him. Robbe smiles dopily and lifts a hand up towards him.

“Come lay with me,” he asks, and Sander rolls his eyes fondly before thunking onto the bed dramatically. Robbe expects him to lay down so that he can hold onto him, but instead Sander leans over him and kisses him heavily.

“I love you so much, you know that, right?” Sander says as they break away, and Robbe nods, eyes locked on his lips as he cups Sander’s face.

“So much,” Sander whispers, before he ducks back down and kisses him again.

They kiss slow and deep, relaxing into each other with little urgency until Sander rolls onto his side and tucks Robbe’s head under his chin. Their breathing evens out, and they fall asleep. 

**TORSDAG 18:06**

  
  


Robbe burrows deeper under the covers when he feels Sander roll on top of him and whisper something into his ear.

“I’m sleeping,” Robbe grumbles, and Sander laughs.

“No, you’re not. You’re getting up and getting ready for dinner,” Sander replies. “Vilde came in like five minutes ago to tell us to get up so you better start moving your ass before she comes in and starts throwing potatoes at us.”

“She wouldn’t do that,” Robbe says into his pillow, but turns is head to look at Sander suspiciously. “Would she?”

Sander just raises his eyebrow.

“Fiiiiine,” Robbe groans, and rolls out of bed while Sander claps and cheers like he’s won the Olympics.

“Good job, baby! I knew you could do it!” he says while Robbe digs around his suitcase for a clean outfit. “I’m so proud of you! This is a big step!” he jeers, and Robbe flips him off before quickly swapping clothes. The moment he’s done, Sander grabs his hand and drags him to the living room where Vilde and Magnus are sprawled over the couch.

“Awww, søvnige gutter,” Magnus coos, and Vilde shoves at his arm.

“De er slitne! Be nice,” Vilde scolds him, and Sander hides a laugh behind his hand. “Are you guys ready to go?” Vilde directs sweetly at them, and they nod. She perks up and snatches her purse from the coffee table to lead them out.

The sun was lower in the sky than earlier, casting a warm yellow hue over everything, and Sander grabs Robbe’s hand while they trail behind Vilde and Magnus, engrossed in their own animated conversation. Sander points out some restaurants and shops he recognizes from visits when he was much younger, and fun facts about Norway. All Robbe can do is watch him as he talks excitedly, face lit up. Fuck, it’s pathetic how much just seeing Sander’s smile makes him happy.

“Here we are!” Magnus announces as they approach a relatively busy bar, lively conversation spilling out onto the street every time someone goes in or out. Magnus holds the door for Vilde, Robbe, and Sander, and then Vilde grabs Sander’s arm as she spots someone over the heads of the crowd.

“Oh, look! There’s Isak and Even!” she says excitedly, and drags Sander off faster than Robbe can keep up. Magnus knocks his shoulder as he glares at Sander’s apologetic expression and laughs.

“Vilde’s a whirlwind, isn’t she? But she’s so fucking great, man. Just gotta get used to it. But hey, don’t worry! Isak and Even are super nice guys, you’ll get along great! Come on, let’s go meet them. And get some beer,” Magnus says, and Robbe gratefully follows him towards the table Vilde and Sander are standing in front of.

Vilde turns with a sparkling smile on her face when they approach. “Der er du, Magnus! Hei, Robbe, this is Isak and Even! Isak and Even, dette er Robbe!”

Robbe stiffens up for a moment when he realizes the joke Milan made about how Scandinavian guys are 80% blonde models is, in fact, true. Isak and Even- he doesn’t know who is who- both fit the blonde model description with kind smiles and outfits that remind Robbe of Zöe. Sander elbows him in the side with a wicked smile.

“Oh! Um, jeg- jeg er Robbe,” Robbe stutters, extending his hand to the man closer to him. He smiles up at Robbe and shakes his hand. “Even,” he replies, and then Robbe shakes his partner’s hand.

“Isak. Welcome to Norway,” Isak greets in thickly accented Dutch, and Robbe blushes.

“Komme, sitt ned!” Even tells them, patting the booth with obvious meaning and Robbe is silently thankful for the distraction from his humiliation. Vilde and Magnus slide into the C-booth first, then Sander and Robbe.

“Do you think that they’re _cute_?” Sander whispers in his ear, voice pitchy like a schoolgirl. 

“Stop! I don’t!” Robbe responds, and smacks his arm with a laugh.

A waiter approaches their table expectantly, and Vilde quickly orders for the table, pointing to each person individually and without consultation. Isak looks a little exasperated, but Magnus just seems lovestruck.

“What did we get?” Robbe asks, and Magnus grins.

“Beer and burgers,” he replies.

They grin at each other, only to be disrupted by Vilde lighting up and pulling out her phone.

“Oh! I almost forgot. Robbe, you don’t understand Norwegian very well. We can use Google Translate!” she exclaims before opening the app and tapping the Conversation option. Even starts laughing and speaks into the phone, looking at Robbe with a twinkle in his eye.

“_We can communicate like robots,_” Siri translates, and Sander starts laughing.

“These are not the droids you’re looking for,” Sander says in his heavy-sounding English, as if on instinct, and the whole table starts smiling.

“Know your films, you do,” Isak replies, and Sander nods proudly.

“I take great pride in my cinematic tastes,” he says, and Magnus rolls his eyes.

“Oh God, don’t get Even started on _the art of cinema_. Did you know that he’s an independent film director and producer? I’ll admit, it’s actually pretty cool,” Magnus directs at Robbe and Sander, and both their eyes go wide.

“Wow! Seriously?” Robbe asks, and Even nods with a beam. Conversation flows so easily between all of them that no one even cares that it’s mostly guided and slowed by the translate app.

“Any films we might know?” Sander questions, and Even shrugs.

“Mine aren’t so well known, but some of the films I’ve helped back for my nonprofit have gained some traction. I help run the Tecknikolor Foundation, which provides support for young LGBT+ filmmakers under 25. If you know the short Polaris- that French one that went viral- I never got to meet the cast and crew in person but my team helped out with that film from here in Oslo with editing and permits and stuff like that.”

“Holy shit, did you actually help work on Polaris? I loved it. Holy shit. That is _so_ fucking cool,” Robbe repeats, a little bit in awe. Vilde looks extremely pleased that they’re all getting along.

“What do you guys want to do?” Isak asks Sander and Robbe, but before Sander can speak Vilde cuts in.

“Sander’s in art school, and his work is _incredible_,” she interjects with such pride that Sander isn’t bothered that she said it for him.

“I just like to draw,” Sander adds with a smile, and Robbe rolls his eyes.

“He’s the best artist I know,” Robbe corrects to Isak, leaning in conspiratorially. Isak laughs and glances at Sander.

“Well, what about you? What do you want to do, Robbe?” he asks, and Robbe is quiet for a moment before he responds. Sander perks up and looks like he’s moments away from pulling a Vilde. At first, Milan had been the person who knew about Robbe’s plans, so Sander had had to threaten him with never buying him croissants ever again and then threatening Robbe with never letting him win Uno or Catan ever again until one of them finally spilled about Robbe’s acceptance letter. Milan, to his credit, didn’t crack, but Robbe did within minutes.

“I got accepted into a really good childhood education program,” Robbe finally says shyly, “so I’m hoping that I can be a teacher someday.”

“Robbe, that’s amazing! You’ll make a wonderful teacher, I know it,” Vilde tells him warmly. Even nods inagreement, an arm coming to rest naturally around Isak’s shoulders.

“The only bad news is that we’ll probably be broke as fuck a few years down the line,” Sander complains.

“_We_?” Robbe and Vilde say simultaneously with the same mischievous smiles.

“So you’re planning on keeping him around for awhile then? Awww, Sander, I never knew you to be so sentimental! This is a welcome change of pace,” Vilde teases, and both Robbe and Sander blush so hard that it makes the others laugh.

“I think Robbe seems like a very nice cousin-in-law,” Isak interjects, and wow, even they’re piling on. Robbe hides his face in his hands.

He peeks out from between his fingers to gauge their expressions, and all the fond smiles he’s met with gives him the same feeling as going out to eat with Papa and Sander or playing cards with Milan, Senne, Sander and Zöe until one am.

It’s the feeling of belonging. 

**TORSDAG 22:59**

  
  


Vilde’s hand is soft on Robbe’s wrist when she stops him from following Sander into the guest room. Robbe pauses, and she drops his arm. She looks nervous.

“I just want you to know... even though I don’t know you very well, I care for you. We care for you. I see the way Sander looks at you, and I don’t know if you know that that’s the happiest I’ve seen him in awhile.You’re a good person, Robbe. We’re really happy that you’re here, and I just wanted to... I wanted to remind you that you’ll always have a place here, if you need it. Or want it.”

Robbe feels tears burn at the back of his eyes, but he refuses to let them fall. He pulls Vilde into a tight hug before he can think any more about it, and she hugs back tightly.

“Goodnight, Vilde,” he whispers.

“Goodnight,” she replies.


	2. Chapter 2

**  
FREDAG 08:38**

**6 KAN 2020**

“_Faaaaaen_, morning people run in the family,” Magnus groans as he stumbles into the kitchen to see Vilde and Sander already sipping coffee and talking animatedly in Norwegian.

Vilde smiles sweetly as he places a kiss on her cheek and shuffles to the other side of the counter to rifle through the fridge. “It’s not my fault that you can’t handle a late night,” she says, and Sander’s eyes shoot over to her. She maintains her totally placid expression.

“If it’s any consolation, Robbe hates mornings too,” Sander says to Magnus. He grunts and tosses a half-empty box of cereal next to sink as he sets about preparing bowl for himself.

“Glad to hear that the cuter one of you guys has sense,” he says back and Sander scowls, but can’t fully argue.

“I have sense too,” he replies weakly, at which Vilde snorts into her coffee and Sander kicks her. 

Magnus pours milk over his cereal and grabs a spoon that Sander isn’t wholly sure is clean as he starts to eat. A door down the hall opens and Robbe appears in the kitchen, looking sleep-mussed and sluggish. 

“Are you wearing pants?” Magnus asks in dubious Dutch, to which Robbe lifts the hem of his shirt so he can see his boxers.

Robbe drops his shirt in irritation. “Why do people always ask that,” he mumbles.

Vilde beams at him, completely ignoring his moodiness. “Good morning!” she chirps.

“Hi,” Robbe mumbles as he slumps against Sander’s backs and kisses the nape of his neck.

“How’d you sleep?” Sander asks as he ruffles Robbe’s hair, and Robbe shrugs. He grabs the coffee cup from Sander’s hands and takes a long drink.

“Good,” he huffs, and Vilde hides her smile at his grumpiness. Magnus turns on the radio and pours Robbe his own mug of coffee, which Robbe gratefully accepts as he sits down next to Sander at the kitchen counter. Vilde perks up at the music, and soon her and Magnus are singing in off key Norwegian to some peppy song. Sander soon joins in, much to Magnus’s delight as he steps around the counter to pull Vilde into a dance that rivals even Sander in terms of dorkiness.

“Oh, come on, Robbe!” Magnus yells as he twirls Vilde around and Sander grabs his hands.

“Faaaaaen, it’s not even 9 yet!” Robbe groans, a grin gracing his face nonetheless as he lets himself get dragged off the stool by Sander, a warm memory of he, Sander, and Milan singing together in the kitchen in December filling him with fond happiness.

Vilde laughs at him as Sander holds his hands and starts moving their hands erratically to the song. “Of course swearing is one of the first things you pick up in Norwegian,” she jokes, and Robbe rolls his eyes. 

They all dance around the cramped apartment living room, Robbe dizzy with laughter as he finally gives in and bounces around with Sander and his family. But honestly- a tiny part of Robbe corrects himself and quietly thinks; _their_ family.

Sander and Vilde’s voices are loud as they sing in harmony, and there’s nothing that could possibly erase the smile on Robbe’s face.

_Nu har du mæ _

_heile mæææ _

_Kan du si te mæ ka æ ska gjør _

_førr at du ska bli som du va før_

_Nu har du mæ_  
  


**FREDAG 13:13**

The gears of Sander and Robbe’s bikes whir pleasantly as they coast across the park, scattering sparrows and pigeons as they pedal. Robbe wobbles a little when he sticks his arm out to try and hold hands with Sander for a moment, and their laughter is loud and uninhibited.

“Halla! God ettermidag!” Sander yells at an older couple sitting on a bench as they pass by, and to Robbe’s surprise, they both smile and wave.

Robbe laughs loud and free, standing up on his bike to pedal faster as they dart down the path between people walking dogs and kids. It’s a wonderfully sunny day, and Robbe’s fingers are still slightly sticky with the remnants of the gelato they had after lunch. Sander finally slows their speed as their near a big, grassy clearing, and he pulls to the side to prop his bike against a tree and collapse onto the grass. Robbe parks his bike next to Sander’s and lets himself be pulled down next to him. There’s a group of girls playing hacky sack a few yards away, and Sander rolls onto his stomach to watch them for a moment.

“Do you like Oslo so far?” Sander asks with a hint of shyness in his eyes, and Robbe smiles at him as they roll to face each other on their sides.

“I really fucking do,” Robbe gushes, and Sander cups his face and places a sweet kiss on his nose.

“That makes me so happy to hear,” he replies.

Robbe blushes and traces a pattern on Sander’s shoulder. “It’s overwhelming, with the language barrier and wanting to your family and their friends and all, but I really like it.”

Sander rolls his eyes and props a hand under his chin. “Oh, please. Vilde didn’t even have to meet you to like you. I mean, given, she is a _very_ friendly person, but you’re also just... wonderful.”

There’s shouts from the hacky sack group as they drop the ball, and Robbe nudges Sander over so he can lay himself half on top of him.

“Oh, I’m wonderful, am I?” Robbe asks with a beam, and Sander nods smugly as their noses brush and they kiss sweetly. Robbe would’ve never dreamed of kissing Sander so relaxedly and freely in public a few months ago, but they’d both become much more comfortable with each other and Robbe’s willing to admit that meeting with a therapist once a month has really helped him. 

Sander reaches up to brush a hand through Robbe’s hair when they pull apart. “Very wonderful,” he says simply.

They roll onto their backs and arch hands over their eyes, their free hands twisting into each other as they cloudgaze. Sander spots a big cloud and starts a detailed explanation on what he sees in the huge puffs of white.

“I see this one very clearly- there is a milkmaid milking a cow with a big tree behind her.”

If Robbe squints he can see it.

“Well, if you look to the left a little, that’s an exact replica of your hair,” Robbe replies, earning a snicker from Sander.

“My hair isn’t that puffy!”

“Okay, but it’s pretty close. Especially considering that your head’s in the clouds so much.”

They turn to look at each other for a beat until they burst into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the morning “clip,” they are listening to Nu har du mæ by Sondre Justad. It’s a great song- give it a listen! Also, sorry for the shortness of the chapter! Robbe and Sander just had the relaxing no-stress day they deserve.

**Author's Note:**

> As I do not speak Norwegian, if there are any glaring grammatical errors I would greatly appreciate it if speakers pointed them out! However, for non speakers, I do not include translations so you can more closely experience Robbe’s view of not always understanding when ”Dutch“ isn’t spoken. (Dutch, of course, in this fic being represented by English.)  
Comments, suggestions, and kudos all welcome!


End file.
